


Edges of a Memory

by finitedreamer



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, I have no idea why I haven't posted it yet, The Pandorica, this is literally five years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finitedreamer/pseuds/finitedreamer
Summary: Drabble: The universe ended with edges.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Found this sitting on my hard drive, figured I'd go ahead and post it at last.

The universe ended with edges.  
They caught on her clothes, her skin and her hair; they tore at her fingertips, like slicing herself on a knife. They pulled at her mind, sharp spots in the air that tugged on memories and ideas half forgotten.  
Piece by piece, she was broken apart, little pieces in a jigsaw puzzle, tossed to the winds where they swarmed together, trying to regain cohesion but never finding the proper spot.  
Then, in the midst of the chaos, five thousand monkeys on five thousand typewriters find a match, and the universe is exploding outwards, with the light of the Pandorica paving the way.  
Amy hangs on to the memory for a single moment, before she is sifted along her timeline, thousands of Amelia Ponds lined up in a row, creating her history as it might have been, until only one memory remains in the mind of a little girl. One memory, one imaginary friend.  
On the day of Amy’s wedding, the air is full of edges, and she can’t remember why. It drives her mad, even through the inexplicable joy of seeing her parents, and only a conversation with her groom can drive the fragments away.  
They’re visible on the corners of the diary, though, and suddenly the room is filled with memories that stab at her mind like bludgeons. Bow ties, suspenders, and that fantastic color of blue – they tear at Amy’s mind, until the thought that has been hiding all this time finally bursts free.  
Amy remembers, and shouts, and her wedding guests wonder, for a moment, if she’s gone mad – but then the Doctor arrives, and the dancing commences.  
Edges are attached to memories, and through them, nothing is truly gone.


End file.
